The Basket Boys
by Pattie6485
Summary: Furinkan is having their annual festival. For their fundraiser, they are having an auction. But not just any auction... a BASKET BOY auction. What happens when Ranma turns out to be a Basket boy? *COMPLETE*
1. What's a Basket Boy?

�

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ranma ½ or any of the characters, nor do I own the book Flipped.

A/N: I got this idea from the book Flipped. Oh… and don't forget… this is my second fic! 

Plus, I rotate between point of views. To know whoes point of view it is, I put their name. If this confuses anyone, let me know.

Now, onward! 

�

**The Basket Boys**

Fanfic by Pattie6485

**Ranma:**

"RANMA!" Akane bellowed from across the dojo hall. "GET BACK HERE!" I ran as fast as I could, gasping and puffing all the way across the Tendo residence. I looked behind me and saw that Akane was still chasing me. I had to run faster! I couldn't even bare another of her ghastly, spin-tingling, gut-wrenching, heart stopping… HOME MADE LUNCHES.

Who knew what she put in it THIS time? Spiders? Dirt? A mouse? Screws? Akane probably tossed in anything she saw! I was not going to eat another one of those lunches! I didn't know how much more my stomach could handle!

Before I knew it… I was cornered by pop, Akane's dad and Akane in the east corner of the dojo. Figures. THEY wouldn't eat the disgusting lunch but sure as hell they'd make me eat it.

"Ranma," Akane said, calmly. "You forgot your lunch…" she held out a small bento box with a checkered handkerchief tucked inside. I grimaced at the box.

"Uh… I don't er… need a lunch today…" I stuttered, quickly. I knew that if I said the wrong thing I'd be orbiting in outer space in half a second.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked. Damn it! Didn't she get the hint?

"Because I… Ha-" my words were interrupted by Soun's face shoved close to mine. 

"Ranma," he grumbled. "Don't tell me you're going to tell my daughter that her food tastes like eating glue!" 

"N-no… I… uh…" Oh, no. They had me trapped! Either I'd have to take the damn lunch, or be pummeled. 

That's when Nabiki stepped into the Dojo wearing her blue school uniform. "Ranma, Akane… if you don't shake a leg, you'll be late for school." She said. 

She winked at me. "I'll put this one on your tab, Ranma."

For once in my life, I was glad that Nabiki was the foul gold-digging witch that she was. "Well, lets go Akane! No time to waste!" I shouted as I grabbed Akane's hand and ran out the dojo. 

"Ranma! Slow down…" Akane said as we got out of the house. "Since when are you the one to be in a hurry to get to school?"

"Hey!" I shouted in disapproval. "I'm always in a hurry to get to school!"

"Yeah, when Shampoo's chasing you half way across Nerima." Akane grumbled, swatting my hand away from hers. Man, did this chick have anger problems. She was the biggest tomboy I'd ever met in my life. I didn't find her the least bit cute! Unless she smiled…

"Hey, it can't be helped." I began, calmly. Akane looked at me, with a glare. "Its 'cuz I'm so irresistible." 

"Yeah, every time I see your face I can't help but want to pound you!" Akane said, while sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh, admit it Akane. You can't help having the hots for me!" I said, smugly. I was the hottest stud in Nerima, no wonder all the girls liked me!

Akane's eyebrow twitched. "I would NEVER, EVER like an insensitive jerk like you, Ranma!" she bellowed while taking out her whack-a-Ranma mallet. And before I knew it, she pounded me on the head. 

"Walk to school by yourself, jerk." she said. Then she huffed at me and walked away.

"Stupid Akane." I muttered. She didn't have to pound me! Man, she was violent! Now I had to walk to school by myself AND I was late! 

I ran as fast as I could down the street until I reached Furinkan High School. Everyone was inside already. Damn! The bell must've rung already! I pulled open the double-doors of the school and ran into my classroom with Mrs. Hinako. When I walked in, I saw that everyone was standing and gathered around Mrs. Hinako's desk. She didn't notice when I walked in and joined the group. Heh, no detention or standing in the hall for me!

I walked up to Daisuke and Hiroshi. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked them. "Why is everyone gathered around Ms. Hinako's desk?"

"We're trying to organize who gets what job for our annual Furinkan festival at our school! This is your first year here, Ranma, so you'll get to see it for the first time!" Hiroshi said.

"Its usually a lot of fun with food, prizes… oh, and Basket boys of course!" Daisuke snickered. "I can't wait to see the Basket boys for this year!"

"What the heck is a Basket boy?" I asked.

"Well, its our fundraiser that we have at all the festivals. Its when a couple of poor suckers, the Basket Boys, will have to dress up and make a delicious lunch. The girls will have to pay money to eat lunch with the boy of their choice. Its kind of like an auction. The girl who bids the most money gets to have a lunch date with the boy of their choice." Hiroshi said, while shaking his head. "It's great to get to eat lunch with a cute girl and all, but its humiliating standing up there."

I've never heard of a Basket boy or anything like that before. I was curious. "So, how do they determine who is a basket boy?"  
"Well, Miss is passing around a hat filled with slips of paper. Hopefully I get something easy like popcorn seller or something."

I looked around the class to see where the hat was right now, and I caught Akane's eye. She was beaming like fireworks on the fourth of July. She skipped over to me, smiling. My stomach lurched, nervously. Her smile could seriously make my stomach react.

"Ranma!" she chirped. "Lookie what I got!" she held out her slip of paper which said _Cookie Baker_. 

My stomach lurched again. This time, in disgust. "That's great, Akane…" I said, trying to keep my tone normal.

The hat was then passed to Daisuke and he got _Ticket Seller_. Then to Hiroshi who got _Decorating Crew #7_. I stuck my hand into the hat and rummaged around. I crossed my fingers on the other hand and pulled out a slip of paper. I carefully unfolded the slip and opened it. I peered at the paper and my mouth flew wide open. To my dismay, I got…

_Basket Boy #4. _

�

**Akane:**

I was extremely happy. I got the job of my dreams! Finally, I was able to cook for people other than my family! I know my cooking isn't up to standards, but who knows? Maybe the Tendo's and the Saotomes have messed up taste buds? I saw Ranma unfold his slip of paper and his face fell. What was wrong with him? 

"Ranma… what did you get?" I asked, casually looking over his shoulder.

"Um…" he began. "Basket boy."

This time, my face fell. "Oh. You got B-Basket boy?" That's great, just beautiful. Now Ranma would have to stand in front of a huge sea of beautiful girls, clutching their colorful purses filled with thousands of yen. I just knew who would show up… Ukyo, even Shampoo and Kodachi. The festival wasn't limited to only students who went to this school.

"Yeah. But, Akane I'm no-" Ranma was interrupted by Ms. Hinako speaking.

"Can I have the Basket boys please come to the front of the room for a second?" she said. Ranma walked over to her desk, with his hands jammed in his pockets. I looked over at Ukyo and her eyes shimmered with delight. "Ranma is a Basket boy!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. This entire thing was just another thing to make Ranma's super-sized ego even bigger. Fine, he can do whatever he wants. Let him be auctioned off to some hussy. I don't care!�I walked over to my desk and put my head down. Ms. Hinako announced that we weren't going to get any homework for the rest of the day, so we were allowed to do whatever we wanted.

I just kept my head down, in silence.

�


	2. Feisty Fiancées!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Ranma ½. Its all mine Wahaha! Oh, and I invented microwave popcorn.

**NOT.**

Ranma ½ does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (WAH!)

**Chapter Two:**

**Feisty Fiancées**

**Ranma:**

Akane had her head down the whole day. What was wrong with her? I mean, I was the one who was stuck with being a Basket boy. Well, at least I wouldn't have to work or anything. But what if no one bid on me? Then again… what if… Akane bid on me? I shook my head. All these thoughts were making me nervous. 

The school bell rang and I jumped out of my desk, eager to finally leave this hellhole of a school. I walked over to Akane's desk and put my hand on her shoulder, gently. "Akane, lets go. The bell rang."  
Akane, without a word, got up and began walking out the door. 

"Hey, Akane! Wait up!" I shouted. 

I caught up to her, but she wouldn't stop. I grabbed her waist to make her stop.

"What is it, Ranma?" she said, irritably.

"What's wrong? You've been pissed of and moping all day."

Her cheeks flushed. "Why… are you worried?"

"No!" I shouted, quickly. A blush crept across my cheeks. I was worried, but I'd never let her know that.

Akane's blush turned into anger. "Oh, of course not." she said as she continued to walk home. "I forgot you didn't have any feelings!"

I walked on the top of the fence and she walked on the ground next to me. "Uncute," I muttered under my breath. We didn't look at each other, both of us stayed gazing in the opposite direction. 

Then I was attacked by a flying bicycle. It knocked the wind out of me and I flew to the ground. Ouch, that was going to leave a mark. 

But what scared me even more was who was on the bicycle.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo shouted while jumping off the bike. "Why you under bike?"

"Because you trampled me with it!" I shouted at her. Shampoo could be pretty dense sometimes.

"Aiyah, Shampoo heal Ranma with too-too loving kisses!" Shampoo said while jumping on me.

"Sh-Shamp-" I began, but I was interrupted by a gigantic spatula that was flung into the air and landed about an inch away from my feet.

"You can't have him, ya hussy!" shouted Ukyo at Shampoo.

Two crazed fiancées fighting over my affection. Wow, wasn't that a way to make Akane even happier.

"Ran-chan, I heard that you turned out to be a Basket boy!" Ukyo giggled. "I'll be sure to work extra-hard to get that date!"  
"What you talking, spatula girl?" Shampoo asked Ukyo, while finally getting off me.

"Ranma's a Basket boy at our festival. You'd better wish Ranma goodbye because he'll be all mine."

"Shampoo hear all about Furinkan festival." Shampoo reached into her pockets, slowly to take out her batons. "I no let you have Ranma!" she shouted.

Ukyo took out her miniature razor-sharp spatulas. "Bring it on." she said, while getting into fighting position.

And Ka-boom. The fight started. That was my cue to get out of there as fast as I could. 

"Akane," I whispered, taking a few steps backward. "We'd better get out of here or things will get ug-" I looked behind me and I noticed that Akane was no where to be found.

She left without me! And she called me an insensitive jerk!

I tip-toed a few steps away from the scene and as soon as I was a few feet away, I ran as fast as I could to the Tendo household.

As soon as I got home, everyone started cheering and throwing confetti around. Soun was crying and Nabiki had a smug look on her face. 

"I'm so proud, boy." Soun said as he put one arm around me and one around Akane, who was sitting on the table eating her dinner. She didn't even look at me. Like I said, uncute. "You and Akane get to have your very first date since you're a Basket boy, Ranma! I'm so proud!" he cried.

Crap. Nabiki must've found out about the Basket boys and told everyone. That girl couldn't keep her mouth SHUT, could she?

"Dad," Akane groaned. "Leave us alone!"

"Ranma, I'll make you a delicious lunch to take with you for your little auction." Kasumi said. I groaned. Wouldn't anyone shut up about the stupid auction! I felt like an item that anyone could just buy. It bugged me. Then again, this would be the perfect shot to show off my good looks. Well, there was a plus!

Akane just stared at everyone in disgust. Then her cheeks puffed up and flared with anger. Oh no, there she blows!

Then, surprisingly she calmed down. "I'm going to my room." she said, and she walked away.

Was she still mad? Now I was angry. I didn't do anything to her! Why was SHE mad at ME? I followed her up the stairs and stopped her before she walked into her bedroom. I grabbed her wrists.

"Akane," I whispered. "Why are you mad at me?"

Akane turned her head away from me. "I'm not mad, Ranma."

"Yes you are, stupid." I said. My gosh, this girl had anger issues.

"Ranma," she growled. "Will you just leave me alone!" she broke my grasp and ran into her room. She slammed her door shut as hard as she could. I just stood there like a fish outside of water.

This Basket boy thing was turning out to be a real pain.

**Akane:**

Why did I run like that? Ugh, why am I such a spaz when it comes to Ranma? He's right, he didn't do anything to hurt me, but I wasn't going to tell him that! I could just imagine him laughing at me 'I knew it, you're jealous! I knew even you couldn't resist my handsome debonair looks!'

My eyebrow twitched. No way! I was definitely not jealous! 

Then, on my dresser, a bright pink envelope caught my eye. It was probably another letter from Ryouga. Ryouga was always sending me gifts and things. I thought it was very sweet of him. Too bad Ranma couldn't be more like him.

I flipped the letter and it said it was from Nabiki. Whoa… Nabiki? Why would Nabiki send me a letter? It was probably a bill or something I forgot to pay. I sighed as I tore open the letter. But what was on the inside shocked me, big time.

Akane, 

Here's five thousand yen. Don't bother to thank me later.

- Nabiki

What? I didn't understand the letter. What did I need five thousand yen for? I wasn't saving up for anything. Plus, it was unusual for Nabiki to give up any money. Especially five thousand yen. 

I shrugged it off. Well, free money is free money. I put the money into the pocket of my school uniform. Maybe I'll treat all my friends to lunch or something?

I leapt over to the door and listened to make sure no one was anywhere near. I didn't want to see anyone right now… especially Ranma. Maybe I should apologize? I mean, it wasn't a big fight we had… 

Surely enough, I didn't hear any movements or chatter at the door so by instinct I flung open the door. Little did I know that a certain someone was as sly and sneaky as a fox and he was standing right in front of the door. Absentmindedly, I crashed into him!

He grabbed me and we skidded down the hall and tumbled down the stairs. In a few seconds, we landed into a big heap on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Mmmph…" I mumbled. My face was pressed against something warm, something soft. I looked down to see what I had landed on and I looked down into those handsome blue eyes. I had fallen on Ranma's chest!

"Ranma!" I said as I sprung up from our position on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Its okay," Ranma interrupted. "Plus, I was about to walk into your room to come see you anyway."

"Oh." I replied. I bit my lip. He was going to check up on me? My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Yeah," he started turning into a cherry bomb as well. He put one hand behind his head. "So, where were you, uh… going?

"Well… I was about to start baking some cookies for the, uh, festival…" I looked up, shyly and saw that the color in Ranma's face changed from red to green.

"Ranma," I said as my temper began to grow. "If you're gonna make fun of-"

"No," Ranma said quickly. "Do you, uh, need any help?"


	3. Someone's In the Kitchen With Ranma!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to… sigh… Rumiko Takahashi. Oh, how I envy her.

**Chapter Three:**

**Someone's in the Kitchen With Ranma!**

**Akane:**

"R-Ranma…?" I whispered, so low that it was barley audible. "You want to help me cook?" Wow, that was a first. It just dawned on me that Ranma always complained about my food, but he never actually asked to help me. The only time we were actually cooking in the same room was when we fought over who's food was better and Mrs. Saotome was there. Ick, that brought back some bad memories.

"Yeah," Ranma said, casually. "What's the big deal? I mean… its just c-cookies." He put his head down and began to blush when he uttered the last word. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so… so… cute when he blushed. Sure he may act like a macho man every now and then, but this was the real Ranma.

"Well, thank you Ranma!" I gushed. "This really means a lot to me!"

"S-sure." he replied, his eyes still focused on his feet. 

We walked silently to the Tendo kitchen. What kind of cookies should I bake? Chocolate? Fruit? Nut? Peanut Butter? Then again… what kind of cookies did Ranma like? Maybe if I combined everything together, it would be better! Yeah, that's what I'd do! 

I opened the nearest drawer on my right and took out two aprons. One with orange polka dots and a plain yellow one. I handed the yellow one to Ranma. 

Ranma stared at the apron in disgust. "What! I am NOT wearing an apron, Akane. Who do you think I am? What kind of a **man **wears a frou-frou yellow apron!"

I kept the atmosphere calm. I didn't want to start a fight already. "Well, Ranma… why don't you just turn into a girl? That would make it less humiliating."

"I'm not changing into a girl and I'm not wearing an apron, Akane."

"But what if you spill something?"

"I'm not going to spill! I'm a master at cooking. Masters don't spill."

I gave him a sideways glance. Ranma was always the master of everything. "Suit yourself," I shrugged.

I put on the orange apron and put away the yellow one. Then I rolled up the sleeves of my blue shirt and made a fist. "Alrighty then, lets get cooking!"

"Whoopee." Ranma said sarcastically.

**Ranma:**

I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. Now I was stuck in an unguarded kitchen with AKANE. Oh well, maybe some of my excellent cooking skills could improve her rock hard, deadly cookies.

Akane walked over to the oven. "Well, first we have to preheat the oven!" she yanked the oven to a whopping 600 degrees Fahrenheit. 

"Akane!" I screamed as I jumped over to the oven and turned the knob so it was a safe 350 degrees. I let out the breath I was holding in and I turned to her. "Are you crazy! You can't bake cookies at 600 degrees!"

"Oh," Akane said, quietly. She bit her lip. "Maybe that's why the cookies always turned out burned."

"Uh huh, ya think!"

"Well, then, I'll just start making the batter. Ranma, can you get me two large eggs?" Eggs. That sounded perfectly safe and normal. Thank God.

"Sure, Akane." I said as I strolled over to the refrigerator and took out two eggs from the small blue carton. 

"Here you go," I said as I handed them to her. She smiled sweetly at me and for once this day, I had to admit, she was really cute.

Then she began humming and throwing in the eggs. Yes, my friend. I said **throwing **in the eggs. Shell and all. I grimaced. 

"Akane," I said softly. "You have to crack open the eggs."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Akane chirped. She grabbed her big old mixing spoon and began swatting the eggs inside the bowl until the eggs turned this big goop of mush filled with eggshells. 

Oh, gag me.

"No, Akane. You have to crack open the eggs before you throw them into the bowl." I got out a new bowl. I cracked open one of the eggs, perfectly of course, and they plopped into the bowl. "See?"

Akane frowned. "These are my cookies, Ranma. Let me do the cooking!" she said as she grabbed the bowl out of my hand.

I shrugged. "Whatever, Akane."

Akane flung open the cupboards and grabbed everything she saw. Including horse radish, pickled relish, hot sauce, olives and canned sardines. She began to open the bottle of hot sauce but before she could pour half the bottle into the mixture, I grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing!" I said to her. This woman must be crazy. No wonder her food always tasted disgusting!

"I'm making a super cookie. Instead of making just chocolate, I'm mixing everything! More is always good, isn't it?" she said, shyly.

"Akane…" I groaned. "No, more is not always good. Maybe that's why your cooking always tastes like a giant hairball. Don't add your own touch to recipes, okay?" I grabbed the cookbook she was reading. 

"Now lets see. We need melted butter, brown sugar, white sugar all mixed in one bowl. Can you get that, Akane?"

Akane nodded as she got the ingredients and did as I told her to. 

"Now, put in the eggs and stir in the milk and vanilla." I looked over at Akane and she was actually doing pretty good. Although she stirred too hard and the batter went flying everywhere.

Akane stopped stirring and she sat down on the ground, tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "I can't do it." she cried. "I can't do anything right!"

No, anything but tears! I walked over to her and crouched down. "Akane, please don't cry! Sure you can!" 

I grabbed her hand and helped her up. I walked her over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the whisk and put it in her hand. This time, however, I wrapped my arm around hers and grabbed the whisk so that my hand on top of her hand and we were both holding the whisk at the same time. 

"See," I said while moving her hand so that she was whisking the batter slowly. "Like this."

We cooperated throughout the entire recipe perfectly for the first time. We actually talked like normal people, too. But there was one thing that distracted me, and I just couldn't help it…

I kept my hand entwined in hers throughout the entire recipe.

After we finished the cookies and they were baking in the oven, the house filled with a delicious nutty buttery kind of smell. We made five dozen large sheet double chocolate cookies. 

Akane took off her apron. "I'm going to take a bath now, Ranma. I'm covered in batter and flour!"

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

She walked towards the entrance of the kitchen but then she stopped suddenly. She turned around to face me with the biggest, cutest smile I'd ever seen.

"I forgot to say… thanks, Ranma. For everything…" she said and walked off.

After she walked off, I just stood there. In the middle of the kitchen, doing absolutely nothing. I was just standing there. But one name kept running through my mind the entire time.

Akane Tendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N**: Wow! These chapters are coming along fast, aren't they? Well I've got so many ideas! So, Akane FINALLY learned how to cook something that wasn't toxic, huh? Chapter 4 will be out really soon, I promise!


	4. The Furinkan Festival

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ranma belongs to Takahashi…

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Your reviews really make my day. :D So keep doing what your doing:P I really, really, really, really, REALLY appreciate it! 

And yes, this chapter is all in Ranma's point of view.

Onward:

**Chapter Four:**

**The Furinkan Festival**

**Ranma:**

Oh, boy.

Today was the day.

Yes, THE day. The day of the damn Basket Boy auction. The Furinkan festival.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:50. I only had about half an hour until my demise. I rented a tux for the occasion because all the other guys were dressing up. I even decided to wear a black bowtie to complete the ensemble. I look HOT!

Kasumi made meat buns, sushi and lemonade for my basket. I even threw in a couple of mine and Akane's cookies. I had to admit, after I tasted the cookies they tasted pretty good. If only Akane could cook like that more often!

Even though I looked hot and had a delicious basket… I was quaking in my shoes. Who would bid on me? Actually, the real question was… who did I want to bid on me?

I shook my head. Ugh! These thoughts are making me more nervous. I ran a comb through my silky black hair, grabbed the basket and began walking downstairs. That's when I saw Akane, holding her little tin of cookies.

Akane had definitely dressed up for the occasion. She was wearing a white dress decorated with pink lace. She had a white ribbon tucked in her hair and she wore heels… and even, dare I say it… makeup! I had to admit… she looked… cute. No, cuter than cute. Beautiful, even.

"Hey, Akane." I said. I was trying not to blush. I had to keep my cool! What kind of man blushes after seeing a pretty girl?

"Hello, Ranma. Excited?" she asked me. I noticed that she didn't look at me, she kept her face focused on her feet.

"Uh… I-I guess so." Ouch. What a shabby reply. 

"Oh," she bit her lip. Then silence flooded the room for a few moments.

"Well, ahem… we'd better, uh, get going… shouldn't we?" I said.

"Yeah," she said quietly and we began walking out the door. Silence again. To be honest, I liked it better when she was pounding the crap out of me better then when she kept quiet. At least when she was pounding me she showed me SOME attention!

"Uh… our cookies are definitely going to sell, aren't they?" I said, trying to break the silence, yet again.

"Yeah!" she beamed. Heh, you did it Ranma. Good conversation starter! "I'll bet they'll all be sold out within the first hour!"

"Definitely." I nodded. 

Then we arrived at Furinkan high school. However, the school had transformed! The entire front lawn of the school was covered in little stands, lights, ribbons, decorations, games and vending machines. In the front of the school stood a giant stage labeled BASKET BOYS.

Right there, on the stage will be the grave of Ranma Saotome. I shuddered.

"Well," Akane chirped. "I'd better go show this place just how good of a cook Akane Tendo can be!"

"Wait, Akane… I'll come with you. They'll call me down when the auction starts. I wanna see how the people like our cookies!"

"Sure, Ranma…" Akane said.

We walked towards Akane's stand which was in the north west corner of the school lawn. It was such a peewee little stand! It was so small that I didn't even think more than two people could fit behind it. The lame little stand said COOKIES in big letters on it. How original. I rolled my eyes.

"Akane, THIS is your stand?"

"Well… the decoration doesn't matter… it's the cookies that do." she said. I leaned against the stand but made sure I didn't put all my weight against it. If I did, it would surely fall.

After a few minutes, the festival was crowded with people. People from all across Nerima had come to our little festival. I even thought I saw Shampoo but she was too busy yelling at Mousse to notice me. Thank God.

Then the other cookie baker came. It was Yuka, Akane's friend. She was dressed in her normal school uniform. Wow, Akane looked like a princess compared to her.

"Hey, Akane!" Yuka said, while waving at Akane. "Hi, Ranma." she said with a nod to me.

"Hey!" Akane said in reply. "I brought cookies!" she held out her tin and Yuka gave out a breath.

"Oh, Thank God. They don't look like you baked them. Akane, where did you buy them?" she said with a wide grin.

Akane looked mad. "Yuka, I didn't buy them. I baked them!" I coughed. "Oh, and Ranma helped, too." she said while rolling her eyes. I grinned.

Yuka was shocked. "No, way. They look gourmet!" she reached into the tin and took one out. She stared at the cookie closely. "It doesn't look dangerous."

She sniffed the cook and examined it again and again. Then she reached out and took a big bite. Her eyes widened in shock. Akane held her breath.

"Why, its… its… delicious!" she gushed while taking several bites at once and then grabbed a handful more. 

"Really? Really!" Akane gushed. 

"Yes, they're amazing! Incredible! I HAVE to go tell Sayuri! Be right back, hold onto my Peanut butter cookies."

Me and Akane Hi-Fived. "She liked them!" Akane said and then she ran and gave me an enormous hug. "Thank you, Ranma!" she buried her face in my chest.

I froze, my ego suddenly melted.

Akane was hugging me! She was so soft and she smelled… so good! It was a fruity… spicy… flowery kind of scent. It was amazing. I kept breathing in lungful after lungful of her delicious scent. I was in a daze, I completely forgot that we were in public.

That's when I heard a stampede. Dozens of boys came running across the festival in a big pack. Jeez, what the heck did they want? Akane let go of me, still blushing, and returned to her post. Why did she leave my embrace? I wanted to smell her again, to feel her soft skin. Hey, it wasn't like the boys were coming…

Then I was shocked. All the boys were running over _here_. To Akane's little cookie stand.

"Akane Tendo!" they all shouted. And I swear, there had to be fifty boys all lined up, waiting for Akane.

Akane's face was so happy that I in a second I'd expect beams of light coming out of her face. Why the heck was she so happy? To see these boys? I snorted.

"Akane," the first boy in line said, while holding a wallet chock-full of money. "How much for a date?"

And I swear, something in me snapped. I glared at him.

Akane just laughed. "Sorry, I'm not for sale. Cookies?"

"How much?" he asked, that stupid smirk still across his face. I wipe that smile right off there.

"Um, only 100 yen apiece." Akane said, shrugging off the smirk. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she teach that guy a lesson?

"One please," he said. He took out one thousand yen and a slip of paper then he handed it to Akane. "Here's a tip. Just 'cause you're so cute. Oh, and give me a call sometime." he said, with a wink.

That was it. 

I slammed my hand on the little stand which made it shake. "Just take the cookie and go, understand!"

He looked at me with wide, shocked eyes and then nodded his head. "Ye-yes."

I returned to my normal position, leaning on the stand. Anger was still flickering in my eyes. Then a few of the other guys in line ran away. That's what I thought! They'd better run!

"Ranma," Akane whispered. "You're scaring off all my customers!"

"Well, why didn't you do anything to shut that guy up? You just stood there!"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Did you see how he was flirting? Are you blind, Akane? Or do you like having random guys sweet talk you?"

Akane gritted her teeth and then slapped me across the face. Hard.

"You insensitive jerk! Just leave, will you!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I spat and then ran away. Uncute, uncute, uncute, UNCUTE!

Then the loudspeaker came on. "Can I have the Basket boys to the stage, please? All the Basket boys to the stage!"

Oh, no. The auction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Dry your tears! Remember, this is a RanmaXAkane fic so don't worry! Yay! Another fast update! I just can't wait to get this story out in the open! This chapter gives hints on Ranma's jealousy! So, click that pretty little button on the bottom that says Review, please!


	5. The Basket Boy Auction

**Disclaimer:** If I had a billion dollars I'd bribe Rumiko into selling me Ranma ½, but I don't so NOT MINE!

**A/N:** I've gotten so into this story, its hard to believe! I've been updating every day! Well, keep the reviews coming! I really, really appreciate them! Remember NO flames. Thank God I haven't gotten one yet and lets keep it that way! **Constructive** criticism yes. Criticism no.

**Chapter Five:**

**The Basket Boy Auction**

**Ranma:**

I stood there, shaking on the stage, clutching my basket of food with a sign that said FOUR on me. Hundreds of girls had gathered, clutching their purses. I gulped. This was it.

I scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. I saw Sayuri hanging around with Daisuke. Then I saw Shampoo and Ukyo, actually standing next to each other. They were glaring at each other so hard that I thought laser beams would start popping out of their eyeballs. I shuddered.

But, where was Akane? I scanned through the crowd twice and I didn't seem to find her. Oh, come on. Just because we got into a little fight, it didn't mean that… that I didn't…

"Aloha, Furinkan and other kiki's!" belted principal Kuno on the microphone. "We are here to begin the Basket boy auction! Let me just give da microphone to Ms. Hinako!" he handed the microphone to Mrs. Hinako (in her adult form). The crowd of boys quickly shifted their gaze from laughing at us, over to gaze lusty-eyed at Mrs. Hinako.

"Mrs. Hinako!" shouted a random boy in the crowd. "Can we bid on you!" the crowd cheered. Ugh, what perverts! These were the real perverts, not me! I grunted. Stupid, Akane.

"No," Mrs. Hinako said, solidly. She showed absolutely no expression on her face, it freaked me out. 

But, in less than a second later, she returned to her little kid form.

"Okay!" shouted kid-formed Hinako with her squeaky little voice that pierced my ears. "We all know how the Basket boy auction works, right? Shout our your bid when its your turn. Please do not shout at the same time! Now, Basket boy number one, please step forward!"

**Akane:**

"Akane," groaned Yuka. "We're missing the Basket Boy auction! Lets go! There won't be any costumers coming, anyway!" I was sitting at my stand and I definitely didn't want to budge. Who cares about who won Ranma, anyway? I didn't! 

"No thanks, Yuka." I said, while turning my head to the other direction with a huff. "Why don't you go by yourself?"

"Akane… I'm not leaving unless you are! I wouldn't want to leave you alone… we're friends." she said, while fluttering her eyelashes. I bit my lip. Now I felt guilty. Nice friend _I _was being…

"But if you want to ruin my entire day and make me not have any fun, that's okay…" she sniffled a little at the end. Oh, no. Checkmate.

"Fine…" I groaned. I got up from my post and began to walk towards the festival. Yuka had a triumphant smirk on her face that just reeked of the word 'sucker'. 

When we finally arrived, the crowd was packed. Yuka pulled my hand to go stand with Daisuke, Hiroshi and Sayuri. 

"Akane!" Sayuri said, while giving me a friendly hug. "So, are you going to buy Ranma?" she said with a wink.

I snorted. "As if. Who would want that pervert?"

Sayuri grinned a mischievous grin at me and then reached into my white purse.

"What!" I said, trying to grab the purse back, but Sayuri dumped the contents out.

Then fell out the five thousand yen that Nabiki left me. What! But I put the money in my uniform pocket! How did it get in my dress? I looked on the ground and found another slip of paper.

No need to thank me, again… little sis. I'll put this one on your tab! 

-Nabiki.

"Akane, you little snoop!" gushed Yuka. "You are going to buy Ranma!" My cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

I grabbed the purse out of Sayuri's hand and shoved the money back in. I ignored their giggles and snorts and tried to focus my gaze in front of me.

But guess what? There was a certain purple-haired someone that I'd rather not talk about standing directly in front of me. You guessed it, Shampoo. Right next to her was Ms. Smack-me-with-her-fly-swatter-of-a-spatula, Ukyo.

I know I was being a snoop, but I couldn't help it. I strained my neck to hear what they were saying. 

"Shampoo going to out buy you, Spatula girl!" Shampoo said with a glare. I couldn't help but notice that Shampoo looked very pretty. She was wearing a long, red Chinese-style dress that had gold flowers along the neckline. Shampoo looked way too fancy for our little outdoor, muddy festival! 

"Keep dreaming!" Ukyo spat. Ukyo looked pretty as well. Definitely not as fancy as Shampoo, but she looked feminine, at least. She wore dress pants and a green, lacy top.

Suddenly, I felt self conscious. I bit my lip. Did I have more money than Shampoo and Ukyo…? Could I… actually out bid them?

"Next is Basket Boy number two, Kai!" said Hinako on the microphone. "He has ramen noodles, two orders of Eel Teriyaki, soda and some chocolate ice cream! Yum!"

"One-hundred yen!" shouted the girl in the orange dress.

"Three-hundred yen!" shouted the girl in the green ribbon.

"Five-hundred yen!" shouted the girl in the orange dress.

"Six-hundred yen!" shouted the girl in the green ribbon.

"Seven-hundred… fifty yen!" shouted the girl in the orange dress,

The crowd suddenly went silent.

"Going once…." said Hinako. "Twice… sold! To Kaori Chento for seven-hundred and fifty yen!" 

The girl in the orange dress bounced up and down in delight.

"Wow, that was pretty cheap!" said Yuka. "Kai is pretty cute, I'd expect at least one-thousand yen!" she sighed. "I should have bid."

I bit my lip, waiting for the next Basket boy. Which number did Ranma say he was again?

"Now, Basket boy number three, please come out!" shouted Hinako.

I was shocked at who I saw. Gosunkugi was the third Basket boy.

The crowd was full of laughter when they saw Gosunkugi standing up there. Hinako had to hush them three times for them to shut up. I felt bad for him, standing up there… he had feelings, no matter what other people thought.

"Here we have Hikaru Gosunkugi! He has soba, Soya beans, rice, apple juice and cupcakes! What a sweet treat!"

The girls in the crowd grimaced. Then I noticed Ranma was next in line after Gosunkugi. My heart skipped a beat.

I looked ahead of me at Shampoo and Ukyo and saw that they were counting their money. Shampoo had at least one hundred thousand yen. Ukyo had about the same amount.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I didn't have enough money to win Ranma.

I tried to fight back tears but then I noticed Hinako getting frustrated.

"C'mon guys… delicious lunch… someone please bid!" Gosunkugi looked like he was about to cry. My stomach lurched. The poor guy… standing up there was embarrassing enough… now no one wanted to bid?

The money was burning a hole in my purse. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Five-thousand yen!" I shouted as loud as I could.

The crowd, the Basket boys… even Hinako gasped.

"A-Akane?" Ranma gasped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**A/N:** Phew! This one was a lot of fun to write. Mini-cliffy right here, huh? Do not fear, Pattie is here! New chapter up soon! Click that pretty little button on the bottom of the page called 'review' first, please. 


	6. Basket Boy 4: Sold!

**Disclaimer**: Once upon a time there was a Fanfic writer named Pattie6485 who ran out of puns to use for her Fanfics. Sigh… as we know, Ranma ½ is not mine.

**A/N:** I'm on a roll! Phew! This Fanfic is actually almost finished, just a few more chapters to go!

**Chapter Six: Basket Boy #4: Sold! To…?**

**Ranma:**

I stood there, on that silly little stage, shocked. I looked down at Akane standing in front of the whole crowd, her hands balled up in fists and her lip quaking ever so slightly. I still couldn't get the thought through my head.

Okay, so Akane brought money to the Basket Boy auction. That was normal.

But what my brain was stuck on was Akane spent her five thousand yen on... Gosunkugi? Why?! For a second, when I saw Akane standing there in the crowd I was actually pretty happy. I thought she might bid on me! But no, she went and bid on Gosunkugi! My stomach lurched.

"A-Akane?" was all I managed to utter.

Everyone's eyes shifted to me. Then to Akane, then back to me. I wanted to throw up. 

Then, I heard a faint clap come from across the stage.

"Five thousand yen! Wow, she sure wanted that date! Way to go Akane Tendo!" shouted Hinako while clapping wildly. 

And tick-tick-kaboom, the crowd burst into applause. I could've even sworn I saw some boys even crying.

"Hey, if she'll go out with Gosunkugi, she'd go out with anyone!" one of them said.

"Yeah! Wow, a date with a chick like AKANE!" another shouted.

"So much for engaged!" one of them chuckled.

I gritted my teeth. 

Mmhm. Way to go Akane. Woohoo. But… what about… me? Didn't she even consider bidding on me? Even for a slight moment?

Didn't she… care?

I had to admit it, I was miserable. I wanted to huddle up in a ball and cry. The first time I ever felt this way was in Ryougenzawa with Shinnousuke (sp?). Oh, did I hate that guy. I'd always thought of Gosunkugi as a weirdo, but he was still pretty okay. Now, I wanted to kill him.

I looked back out at the crowd and saw Akane flush and walk away. I kept scanning the crowd but I couldn't see her because of all the bodies. Shampoo caught my eye and gave me a seductive wink.

"Okay, now for Basket boy number four! Ranma Saotome!" Hinako shouted, waving a red flag. I looked back over at Ukyo and Shampoo, casually. They looked like they were ready to pounce on me. Like I was their prey and they were ready to attack.

I gulped. This was going to be a long day.

"Ranma has meat buns, sushi and lem-" Hinako was interrupted by Ukyo's sudden outburst.

"One thousand yen!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Shampoo laughed. "That's is all, spatula girl? Ten thousand yen!" 

"Twenty thousand!"

"Forty thousand!"

"One hundred thousand!"

"One hundred and ten thousand!"

Hinako gasped and a wide grin spread across her face. "Oh my goodness!" she shouted. "We've never reached this high in school history! This is a Furinkan record!"

"One hundred and fifty thousand!" 

"One hundred and sixty-" Shampoo came to a sudden pause and then she collapsed to the ground.

"Haha! One hundred and sev-" Ukyo began, happily. And then she paused, exactly like Shampoo did, and collapsed to the ground.

The entire crowd gasped. Everyone was shocked at what happened to the two girls. But, after I saw who emerged from behind them… everything made sense.

"Hohoho! One million yen for my Ranma darling!" shouted the most unpleasant voice I could ever imagine. A shiver ran up my spine when I saw who it was.

Kodachi, the psychotic, black rose.

Hinako jumped up and down with glee. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A whole one million yen!" she didn't even bother to say going once, going twice, etc. She just jumped right into "Sold!" 

Then, Kodachi laughed that squeaky, irritating, mind-piercing, ear-drum blowing laugh.

Oh, God. Kill. Me. Now.

My knees were wobbling so hard that I collapsed to the ground.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This is happening.

Oh, NO!

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen." Hinako began. "The girls that won a basket boy, please come forward and claim your boy. After you've claimed him, please proceed to the cafeteria. There are tables set up for your wonderful lunches!"

I watched Kodachi run up to the stage, wearing her same old leotard and fluttering her ribbon around. Man, did this chick wear her leotard in the snow?

Kodachi latched onto my arm like we were connected. "Ranma, darling…" she whispered into my ear, seductively. "This will be the most wonderful night of our lives…" she put a black rose into her mouth and nibbled on it gently. I froze in my spot.

Then, I caught Akane's eye. She was standing about two feet away from me with… Gosunkugi. She gave me a look I couldn't quite comprehend, and then she looked away to talk to Gosunkugi. She wasn't holding him like Kodachi was holding me, but I could definitely catch a hint of a smile on her face.

My heart lurched.

Did she… like him?

**Akane:**

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Ranma looked so helpless standing there with Kodachi. But, I had to turn my face away. If he caught me staring at him, what would he think? I turned my attention back to Gosunkugi who was smiling so hard _my _face hurt.

I didn't have any regrets. I knew I didn't have enough money to buy Ranma, so why bother? Anyway, like he would want to be won by me, anyway. We'd probably just get into another fight at the 'romantic' lunch table! 

I shook my head. My attention was supposed to be on Gosunkugi, not Ranma!

I bit my lip. I peeked at him again. Did Kodachi have to hold him… that tightly? Anger flooded through my veins. He didn't belong to her! This was just one little date! What right did she have to be latched onto him like she was his wife?!

I realized I thought about Ranma, again! I turned my head back in the opposite direction. Ugh! Gosunkugi, Gosunkugi, Gosunkugi!

Then I felt someone grab onto my hand. It was Gosunkugi. "Shall we, Akane? I have a delicious lunch!"

I didn't speak another word and walked along with him, but quickly moved my hand away from his. I peeked back at Ranma. I hoped he didn't see me and Gosunkugi holding hands, did he?

We walked into the little cafeteria. It was decorated with hearts and cupids with fuzzy pink butterflies everywhere. I grimaced. Talk about tacky! It wasn't even Valentine's Day! Plus, this was only a lunch between friends! I glanced at Ranma and Kodachi again. …. Right?

I looked around the room. Well, there was one thing I had to admit was pretty cool, they had the tables reserved with little cards that said Basket Boy #3. Me and Gosunkugi walked to table 3. He pulled out my chair, like a gentlemen would and I sat down. 

I looked around the room, back at Ranma and Kodachi… AGAIN. I grimaced. That was it! I promised myself that I would have fun tonight. No more thinking about Ranma, Kodachi, or anyone else in the room other than Gosunkugi! It was his special night tonight. I didn't want to ruin it.

I chewed on a bean, nervously.

This would be harder than I thought.


	7. The Lunch

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ranma, I wouldn't be writing this Fanfic right now.

**A/N:** Wow! Can you believe I've been posting a new chapter every day? Well, here you go!

Special thanks go out to:

jdcocoagirl

Lorerom1218

Kyoumi and

Ikerana

Thanks for reviewing, guys. These special people reviewed almost EVERY chapter! I really appreciate it! Thanks! I still adore the rest of you guys, but these people really stood out!

**Chapter Seven:  
The Lunch**

**Ranma:**

Here I was, sitting at the little table in the middle of the cafeteria that said Basket Boy #4 on it. Kodachi was WAY too close for comfort and I was ready to burst.

I reached out and poured myself a glass of lemonade. I sipped it slowly. I reached into the basket that I brought for our lunch and I pulled out... one of Akane's cookie. My heart sank. I looked over at Akane's table, which was right across from mine. It was the perfect view of my hell. Akane was sitting there, eating slowly and laughing that beautiful laugh of hers.

Why didn't she laugh that way for me? Why wasn't I the one making her laugh?

Gosunkugi was getting on my last nerve. I saw the little stunt he tried to pull with Akane. He held her hand back at the stage! And she let him, too! Why I'd otta…

Kodachi latched onto my arm again. "Ranma darling… isn't it so wonderful sitting here together? Ah… what a dream it is to be sitting with your lover in a room meant for love." I felt her itch a little closer to me (if that was possible). "Let us make this the most memorable moment of our lives…" she whispered.

O-kay. She just beat her own record for craziness.

I put down my glass of juice and I saw Kodachi slip something into my drink. It made the soft yellow color of the lemonade turn into pitch black.

I was definitely not touching that cup again. I pulled on my collar, to get some air. I was definitely feeling uncomfortable.

I looked around the room, trying to clear my mind. I looked at Kai (Basket Boy #2)'s table. He was sitting with Kaori Chento, a girl in mine and Akane's class. I always thought of Kai as a pretty okay guy and Kaori was extremely shy. But right at that moment… I thought Kai was one of the luckiest guys in the world. Not because he had Kaori, but because he was allowed to eat lunch with the girl he wanted and not be judged because of it. To not have constant suitors burst in and ruin everything… to just… be themselves.

Kodachi itched her face closer to mine. She entwined her hand in mine.

I knew the only way to escape this was to think of a plan. Maybe then she'd LEAVE. ME. ALONE.

Plan A: distract.

I moved away from her. "So… um, did you h-have fun at the f-festival, Kodachi?"

She fluttered her eyelashes and then itched closer to me again. "I forgot everything I did today the moment I saw you, darling…"

Damn, so that didn't work. Plan B: ignore.

Kodachi ran her hand up my chest. "Ranma darling," she cooed. "Wouldn't I make the most perfect wife for you?"

I shoved three meat buns into my mouth. I chewed slowly, as slow as I possibly could.

Heh, it was working. I pointed at my mouth to show her that I was eating.

But Kodachi-the-dense-rose didn't get the hint. Instead, she reached out with her chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi. She waited until I swallowed and she began… feeding me!

"Open wide, darling…" she smiled.

Before I could respond, someone whipped an ice cube at me. I turned around and saw Akane with an angry look on her face.

So, _she _was angry at me? I didn't even do anything with Kodachi and she was already angry! Well, excuse me, miss a-turtle-can-seduce-me.

I turned my head away from her and put my head in my hands. Kodachi was sitting there blabbing about our future and how great a wife she would be. I didn't listen to a word she said.

I side-glanced back at Akane. She was having a conversation with Gosunkugi and she looked so… beautiful. The way the light made her blue-black hair shimmer in the light, the way her smile could make my heart flutter.

Man, that sounded un-manly. But it was a hundred and one percent true.

Didn't she realize that I… I…

My thoughts were interrupted by a screams coming from outside the cafeteria.

"Ya can't have him, ya hear!?"

"Airen belong Shampoo!"

And that's when Shampoo and Ukyo burst through the door, armed with spatulas and batons.

Wasn't Hinako supposed to be keeping everyone outside?! This was supposed to be a private evening. I peeked behind Ukyo and Shampoo and saw Hinako sitting on the ground, covered in chocolate and eating slices of cake.

Thank you so much, teach.

Kodachi stood up from her seat and put her gymnastics ribbon between two fingers. "No one is going to take my Ranma-sama away from me." she said with a deadly edge to her voice.

Shampoo cracked her knuckles as she walked over to Kodachi. "Shampoo no take it easy on you, crazy girl." she grabbed her baton and tried to hit Kodachi. Unfortunately, she missed and sliced the table right in half.

"You're too slow, girl." Kodachi laughed. "You'll never be able to be Ranma's wife with your reflexes! Ho ho ho ho!"  
Ukyo grabbed her spatulas. She ran over to Kodachi. "I'll make you eat those words!" she threw the razor-sharp spatulas in Kodachi's direction. Kodachi moved in the opposite direction and the spatulas almost hit Shampoo. Shampoo jumped and the spatulas barley grazed the soles of her shoes.

"So, spatula girl want Ranma all to own self?" Shampoo said, with a deadly glare in her eyes. She grabbed her batons, Ukyo got her Spatulas ready and Kodachi readied her ribbon.

Then, they all pounced on each other in one big fight.

I noticed Akane and Gosunkugi tried to ignore the fight when it started. And when the noise grew louder, they just talked over it.

But, the fight didn't only stay at our table, to my dismay. The fight began to move around the cafeteria and it was reaching Akane's table. Before anything even happened, Gosunkugi screamed and ran away, leaving Akane by herself.

What a man.

Akane just simply ignored the fight. Grr… stupid Akane and her pride! Couldn't she act like a normal girl and when danger came, to leave? Akane wasn't the strongest person in the world, even if she thought she was, and she could really get hurt.

Then, suddenly, another set of Ukyo's spatulas went flying for Kodachi's head. Kodachi jumped out of the way, and unfortunately there was a certain girl directly behind her: Akane.

I flung over to her table.

**Akane:**

I clamped my eyes shut, terrified of the slicing spatulas. I knew my head would be decapitated, or I would suffer serious injury in less than five seconds.

I waited for the pain to hit me.

But it didn't. I felt a set of strong arms grab onto me and lift me from my position on the table. The person ran far away from the scene, while cradling me in his arms.

His grasp felt familiar. They were protective, strong arms, but not in a way to cause any pain. They were extremely gentle. I felt relaxed after a few seconds, and I could've drifted off to sleep I if I wanted to. I felt like I was flying.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked into the deep blue eyes of my hero.

Ranma Saotome.

I didn't speak a word, and neither did he as he kept his grasp around me and ran away into the night.


	8. What I've Been Looking For

**Disclaimer:** (Insert pun here). I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters.

**A/N:** LAST chapter! HAPPY EASTER! -cries- I thank all of you for reviewing my Fanfic, every single review means a lot to me. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I am planning to start a new one shortly. Look for me on

Habana: To answer your question, it's a lunch. These types of festivals, and boy auctions actually happen in real life. Even though the festival lasts from morning until about 9:00 at night, they still call it a lunch because they think 'dinner' is too intimate for kids. Stupid, I know… xP

Special thanks to all who reviewed, and those special people that I listed on Ch.7. Thanks to all of you, I will continue writing different Fanfics! And of course, they'll be RanXAka ones! THANK YOU!

**Chapter Eight:**

**What I've Been Looking For**

**Akane:**

As Ranma ran, with me in his arms, through Nerima, I noticed it was pitch black outside. Plus, it was really chilly. The fall winds were nipping at my cheeks.

Finally, we came to a stop. I opened my eyes slowly, and I noticed that we were on top of the roof of someone's house. I peered around, while still in his arms, and noticed that this house was very old and abandoned. No one lived there, nor did anyone for several years. Actually, I'd only seen this house once or twice, why did Ranma take me here?

Ranma paused, and then he slowly and gently put me down. Before I could catch his eyes, he moved his gaze away from mine.

We stayed standing there, not speaking for a minute… but it seemed like an eternity. So many emotions pumped through my veins now that we were alone. So many questions were left unanswered. While I stood there with Ranma… I looked at his face once again. I realized that we weren't the same kids we used to be. We weren't the same old immature youngsters. Sure, we did bicker every now and then but… we were, more or less, adults now. Weren't we going to clear this entire suitor mess anytime soon? Did he care?

Then, Ranma turned around, finally meeting my gaze. He walked over to me, and sat down on a piece of stone (probably garbage) that was lying on the roof.

I stood there, watching every move he made. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You know… sometimes I come up here." he whispered, looking around. "Its like my getaway spot. Somewhere were everything just stands… you know… still. Oh, man. I must sound like an idiot telling you all this, ain't I, Akane?"

I was shocked. "No!" I said. My voice was louder than a whisper, but not quite moderate tone. I walked over to the rock that Ranma was sitting on and sat next to him. "Ranma, that's really… sweet, actually. I'm f-flattered that you would tell me something like this."

"Oh," Ranma turned his gaze, again.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" I asked, quietly.

"Nothing. So, how was the lunch?" he blurted, his gaze still away from mine.

I bit my lip. "Fine." I answered. What else could I say?

"Hm." Ranma said, quietly. Then he turned to face me. His face was solid, his mouth was clamped shut like he was trying to hide his gritted teeth. "Do you like him?" he asked me.

I was confused. What did Ranma mean? I didn't want to embarrass myself by making a mountain out of a mole hill. "Gosunkugi? Of course I like him." I answered. "He's my friend."

Ranma shook his head, now the anger was slightly visible. "No. Do you _like _him?"

My eyes widened in disbelief. Ranma thought I liked… Gosunkugi?! "What?" I answered. "No!"

"Oh. Then it must be Ryouga, right?"

"No, Ranma!"

"Kuno?"

"NO!"

Ranma clenched his fists. "Oh, I knew it. Shinnousuke!"

I felt the urge to slap him. What an idiot he was being! Didn't he realize it… yet? I stood up from the rock, my voice was practically in hysterics.

"What are you talking about, idiot?! No, no, no!" I shouted. "Ranma, how could you not know that…" my voice drifted away, and I fought back the urge to cry.

The urge was too strong. I broke away from him and walked to the corner of the roof, hiding my face from him. Tears were spilling down my face. Oh, no!

**Ranma:**

I'd lost my cool. I needed to know what was going on, and the questions just began spilling out. Akane broke away from me and walked to the corner of the roof. All I could hear were soft sounds of sobbing coming from her.

I made her cry?

I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Akane," I said softly. "Look at me…"

She shook her head no.

"Chicken," I said, while smirking. Akane could never resist a challenge.

That set her off. Akane turned around and finally faced me. Her eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears and her makeup was running down her cheeks. She had an angry look on her face and her lip quivered. Yet, I couldn't find any other woman more beautiful than Akane looked right now.

She was shivering slightly, however. I'd forgotten she was wearing a dress! Man, she must've been freezing! I reached out, took off the jacket to my suit and threw it to her.

"Here, you must be cold." I answered, slowly.

"B-but… Ranma aren't you-"

"I'm fine. I have another shirt under the jacket." She was worried about me! I shared a secret smile, but I didn't show it on my lips. I knew that if Akane thought I was laughing at her, I'd end up spattered onto the pavement below.

She slipped on my jacket, silently and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

I walked up to her, again and brushed the hair out of her eyes. And she looked up at me, her eyes were welling up with tears… yet again.

No, anything but tears!

"Ranma…" she began, her voice quivered from the tears. "Oh, jeez… I sound like such a baby." she groaned.

"No, your not, Akane…" I whispered, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

She looked up at me, again. "Ranma, don't you realize it never ends? The bickering, the suitors, the tears, the anger… the misery…" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Ranma, open your eyes!" she shouted at me. "Sooner or later, you'll have to tie the knot… with someone! And just think, there are some pretty amazing girls out there… dying just to look at you, to touch your hand, to embrace you… I mean… look at Shampoo and Ukyo they're all beautiful and talented women."

Ranma nodded. "They're pretty, I'll admit." he grinned. "But its too late my… my h-heart's… already been taken."

Akane's eyes widened. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted, hysterically. She began walking away from me. "You're in love with Kodachi! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she burst into tears. "And I actually wanted to-" before she could finish, I cut her off.

I couldn't take it anymore. That stupid, idiotic, smart, gorgeous, amazing girl. I loved her. I'd realized it long, long ago at Jusenkyo… but I could never say it out loud. I was too egotistic and proud. But all those emotions washed away and I grabbed her into my arms.

"Baka." I whispered at her. She looked up at me and I drowned in her brown eyes. I leaned down, and pressed my lips onto hers.

The fireworks went off. It was like magic. Our lips fit perfectly, like reason we were made was just to kiss each other. Her lips felt soft against mine, and I realized that was all I needed. Her. She was all I needed. All I ever wanted.

I denied the feelings over and over again, hoping they would go away. But they just got stronger and stronger as time passed. Every morning I would wake up to her smiling face, wishing that I could just reach out and kiss her.

And now my dreams had come true.

Since I was a preteen, before I even met Akane, I always had a dream of being married and having children of my own. Of course, a beautiful wife was always in the picture, too. I went many places in my life. Many training trips to different villages, cities and countries. I met beautiful, talented, graceful woman every day. But never did any of them interest me. I could live with the most gorgeous woman in the world for years, and I would never glance at her.

But, from the moment I saw Akane… I knew. I knew that she was… what I've been looking for. The missing piece to my puzzle. The meaning of my life.

Akane.

I took my lips off hers, slowly, hesitantly and let her lay in my arms for a few minutes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and it was extremely silent. The only noise that could be heard was our steady breathing and the beating of our hearts.

It was… perfect.

Then it hit me. What if Akane didn't want me back? I hoped she didn't think the kiss was forced on her? Maybe this love was only one sided!

"I'm sorry." I said, while breaking away from her. "I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Shush." Akane said, while placing a finger on my lips. "Ranma… I… I love you."

Now, tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I knew it was unmanly, but I didn't care.

I embraced her with all my might. "I love you, too, Akane." I whispered into her ear. The moment was perfect.

I reached into my pocked and pulled out something I was saving. Akane looked at it and gasped.

"One of our… cookies?" Akane said, with one eyebrow raised. "Why did you have one in your pocket?"

I smiled at her. "I packed a few in my basket… when I was sitting with Kodachi, I just couldn't eat it without you being there."

"Between us… I-I didn't even try one of our cookies." Akane whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked. I'd just realized it now… I'd never seen Akane eat one of the cookies!

"I was afraid…" Akane whispered, shamefully. "I was afraid they didn't taste good. That you were just being nice to me. I didn't want to ruin how proud I felt about the cookies."

"But Yuka tasted them…"

"Yeah, but I lost my appetite when the boys came." Akane laughed. "You never told me, Ranma, why you were so mad…"

A blush crept across my face and Akane pointed and laughed. She leaned down and whispered into my ear. "No need to be jealous, I'm all yours."

I grinned, widely and cracked the cookie in half. "Well, at least my jealousy did have some perks."

"What are those?"

"Now you get to taste our cookies for the first time… with me." I handed her half the cookie.

"Cheers." Akane smiled. "To Basket boy #4." We tapped our cookies together.

And we just sat there. Akane and me. Eating and laughing, looking up at the stars. Secretly, I noticed that they were shining a little brighter that night.


End file.
